


Une visite nocturne

by MarriedToTheMoon



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarriedToTheMoon/pseuds/MarriedToTheMoon
Summary: Will receives an expected visitor.(Just a little drabble I wrote in 2014 shortly after the end of season two, desperate for more episodes, I made my own ...kind of).





	Une visite nocturne

**Author's Note:**

> I never planned on posting this, but I've been missing the show a lot lately & I'm hoping that sharing this will make me feel better. It's also the first piece of fanfiction I've ever published, so I hope y'all enjoy it (and go easy on 19 year old me).

Will has just woken up from a nightmare, panting and covered in sweat. He instinctively reaches for Molly's nearby hand, but then sighs when he remembers that she isn't there; she had to work late.  
He falls back onto his pillow after another second and decides to stare at the ceiling until sleep comes again. If it were up to him, he would just drink a few shots of bourbon to knock his mind out cold, but Molly doesn't like it when he drinks.  


After what seems like hours, Will's eyelids finally begin to feel heavy and he's right about to slip.. until a whistling sound from downstairs, makes his eyes snap open again.  
His heart starts to pound almost instantly out of fear. The clock on his nightstand reads 12:30 AM; Molly isn't supposed to be home till 2:00 AM. She would've called him if she'd planned to head home earlier.  


He closes his eyes, breaths deeply, then slowly turns onto his side, reaching down beneath the bed to retrieve a pistol he'd fastened there months before. Once the gun is out of its holster, Will slides out of bed as quietly as he can and tiptoes out of the homes' master bedroom and into the hall, gun head steadily in front of him.  
The whistling noise has stopped by now, but the closer he gets to the stairs landing, the clearer he can hear the obvious sounds of someone shuffling below. For a brief moment, he hears Molly his mind:  


_"Don't be stupid! turn around now and call the police from the bedroom while you still can".___  
He dismisses this. If there is anything that his experience in law enforcement has taught him, it's that most all men in uniform are next to useless. No, he'll deal with this intruder on his own.  


_ __ _

Once he begins his quiet descent down the stairs, scenarios and possible solutions begin to race through his mind. Part of him prefers to shoot first and ask questions later, but he knows better than anyone that recklessness never pays off.  
On the other hand, detaining the intruder wouldn't be a bad idea either, though the last thing he wants is for Molly to come home and see some stranger handcuffed to their staircase.  


By the time he reaches the bottom stairs he decides that basic negotiation is the best thing to try in this situation and proceeds to follow the sounds that seem to be coming from--

_...No..._

His hands begin to shake

Not the kitchen he thinks

his palms dampen with sweat

_Why did it have to be the goddamned kitchen!_

Fuck discreetness. He inhales once then quickly makes his around the corner, gun at eye-level, but not nearly as steady as it had been a moment ago.  
He cocks the weapon and aims straight for the figure currently standing behind the marble counter:  


The man is almost completely enveloped in darkness, save for the small sliver of moonlight making its way through a window over the sink behind him. It is by this light that Will can see that Doctor Lecter has placed two steaming cups in front of himself and is currently stirring one rather slowly.

"Hello William"

The sudden sound causes a shiver to run down Will's spine. He swallows once and says nothing.

"You can put down that pistol, I'm not here to fight"

The stirring finally stops. The psychiatrist lifts the cup and sips, slowly meeting Will's eyes as he does so.  
He's changed since Will last saw him. Even in dim light, it's obvious that his hair has taken on a darker color, his hands seem to be tanned; almost golden.  


Jack had told Will, after his release from the hospital, that his team had reason to believe that Lecter might turn up in France. Will responded with a simple and blunt "Fuck off" before slamming his front door in Jack's face. He didn't try to make contact again after that. Will made plans to move shortly after.  
Looking at him now, it was clear that he'd been residing somewhere a lot warmer than France for a while now.  


"Really Will, it's rude to drag on silence in a conversation; especially with a guest"  


Oh, so, he was a _guest_ was he?__  


"I think I've earned the right to be as 'rude' as I damned well please, Doctor Lecter. Considering our history."  


Hannibal, blinks, as if confused for a moment, then eventually, he smiles. It's small, yet so condescending that Will wants to tear it off.  
He wonders, for the dozenth time in that moment, why he still hasn't taken a shot.  


"Perhaps you have. Though you can't argue the point that if you really wanted to kill me, I'd be dead by now."

Damn it.

"No. Stop doing that. S-stop pretending to know me, you don't. We're past that, there isn't any sort of trick you can pull or any psychiatrist crap you spew to convince me that you're anything  
less than a monster."  


Hannibal's smile widens slightly.  


"You know, a few years ago, I specifically recall you claiming that the two of us were _Two sides of the same coin ___  
Will laughs a barking laugh, that momentarily catches the other off guard.  
"You honestly- you can't tell me that you really believed all of that crap, after all this time? You couldn't guess the fact that I said all of that just to feed your twisted ego?"  
He chuckles, "No, of course not. You only see what you to see. You only hear what you want to hear"  


_ _"I don't think all of it could have been a lie" says Hannibal._ _

_ _

_ _"Still, what an ironic choice of words coming from someone who used to suffer from Encephalitis. Don't you think?"_ _

_ __ _

Why the hell hasn't Will killed him yet?

"That wasn't my fault"

"I never said it was."

At that moment, Will knows he's not going to kill him, not yet. Even if he wanted to (which of course he does) he couldn't, for a number of reasons:

1\. It's nearly two in the morning and Will hasn't had a full night's sleep in days. It's safe to say, that if he tried to pull the trigger in his current state, he'd most likely end missing his target by several feet.

2\. This useless banter is getting him nowhere.  
Hannibal's former job involved almost nothing more than sitting in a room while strangers vented their pent up emotions to him, just like Will was doing now. Saying manipulative things in order to get inside people's heads was a skill of his, and although Will was no longer that easy to fool, he knew that Hannibal could keep this up for hours if he wanted to.

3\. Despite everything that had happened in the past, Will can't deny that he still has an overwhelming urge to kill Hannibal with his own two hands. If he's going to do it, he wants to do it right and on fair terms this time. No more games of cat and mouse.

He lowers the pistol slightly, glances at the still steaming cup, then back at Hannibal. Fine, he'll accept this offering, for now, just to show that he's willing to put up a fight.  


He walks purposely towards the counter and settles himself comfortably in a chair across from the other.  
With one hand he sips the no doubt foreign tea blend. With the other, he aims his weapon towards Hannibal's chest.  
"You wanna talk? Okay then. Let's talk."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, who knew formatting text on here was such a pain! I certainly didn't.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to say hi to me on tumblr: what-would-steve-rogers-do.tumblr.com/


End file.
